creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HomahSamsin2024/Shrekchan is depraved
This is not a Creepypasta, this was a weird event that happened a month ago that I've decided to document on. That's why no page is being made. Well isn't this a strange and disturbing turn of events. Okay, so after doing some research after this "event", I've discovered that Shrekchan had hidden pages relating to the illuminati plus disturbing streams in which Shrek movies were interrupted by pig cult footage or something. I'm not sure of the whole story, but I've looked in on it a bit. The thing is, I don't think the streaming ever really ended, because of this. A little while ago, (June 23rd or 24th), I was dicking around the internet, and I came across Shrekchan. It (/shr/) mildly amused me for about 30 minutes (the joke wears down after a while though), but near the end of the time I visited, I noticed a strange cryptic type of thread. It was spoken in all code, and had up to 300 replies. The code was random words and phrases ("a jelly-jail was my father, dead man 2") was one of them that is sticking out in my mind. Something urged me to sift through this thread to make sense of it. One of these codes was darker than the rest, rightfully so, because it was a hyperlink. After clicking this, a slew of pop-ups came up on my screen. I closed them, and the page seemed to load up normal. It looked like Ustream, except, much cheaper. Almost like one of those scam sites you get in spam emails. I noticed that normal discussion was going on upon the 254-257 people there, so I had assumed that this was an inside joke between the residents of Shrekchan. They were partaking in normal discussion, most of which was related to Shrek. Strangely, none of this seemed to be said with any hint of ironic nature, almost as if these were real fans of Shrek. Weird, but I convinced myself I was stumbling upon something bigger. I didn't partake in any conversation. After around 35 minutes, I noticed the chat was gaining more active, and spouting the same weird code jargon as before. Finally I spoke up, saying "What are you guys doing?" A guy named "MrELPRESADOR" (I recognize this now because of my research, this guy had connections to the darker Shrekchan) replied "WE WANT TO GET AND WATCH SHREK". Right as he said this, the Dreamworks logo came up. I had time to kill,so I just sat back and got ready to watch Shrek. After the logo, the chat seemed to grow more active, with around 120 more people joining. The darkness after the logo lasted a few minutes. Suddenly, this ugly CGI render of Shrek came up over a black background, with a voice that sounded like a dying old Irish man saying "AUGH PEOPLE AH LIKE ONIONS Y'SEE" over and over again with terrible lip-syncing. The video did a warp effect where the CGI body seemed to bend and flex all kinds of directions. It was weird, but kind of funny, with still a hint of ironic intentions behind it. That did not last long, the stream cut from this to the original 1 Lunatic Man 1 Icepick video. It had splices of normal Shrek images flashing at random seconds. The stream inverted color after the video was done. It went to a quick cut of this ugly looking pig man hybrid, with the body jerking at a medium speed. It only lasted a few seconds, then I saw through a webcam, what could've been the creator of the stream, who had some kind of a ripped apart Shrek mask on. After this came a long mutation of strung together clips of murder, rape, hardcore CP. Basically everything on the Deep Web, and some from the Underbelly. Most of the content that wasn't listed was random scare content including various tortures against what looked like sex slaves, screamers, weird chants, singing from aggressive sounding mental patients. It was extremely painful to sit through, but my mindset that I had came across something big was still in set. I purged through for an hour. I'm surprised that I wasn't too affected by all of this (though I was using my tablet to browse while this happened.) Extremely confused, and at the height of my sickened spirit, it ended abruptly. The hundreds of people evacuated chat, but the rest begged for an encore. Finally, a Tinychat was linked, with a password. I viewed it for a brief moment. It was all grown men in ugly Shrek masks watching grizzly videos of different natures. I noped the fuck out. Shrekchan is not a friendly site. It may look normal, but don't be fooled. Inside lies some of the most depraved and obsessed Shrek fans of all time. It also has ties with the Illuminati (I don't believe in the Illuminati, but it has a history of these claims). These are possible murders acting normal on a website meant to be ironic, using it as an excuse to exploit their fan hood. After all of this, what do I think? Shrek is most definitely dreck. Category:Blog posts